


貂灿 短车

by lanshou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanshou/pseuds/lanshou





	貂灿 短车

金道英又做梦了  
好热，他舔了舔嘴唇 抬手撩起已经湿漉漉的头发 。金道英试图支撑起身子看清自己到底身在何处， 突然袭来的一阵晕眩让他迫不得已又重新躺下 ，迷迷糊糊之中他感受到男孩的柔软的双手上下撸动着他的性器，指尖时不时拂过马眼 ，鼻吸喷洒在柱身 男孩的舌尖缓缓舔着他的囊袋 ，没过多久温热包裹住了柱头， 金道英不禁发出满足的喟叹。  
又来了， 金道英已经连续一周梦见这个男孩了。他看不清他的脸 问不出他的名字 只听得见男孩甜腻腻的问他：“道英哥哥舒服吗？”男孩的声线听起来十分年幼 让金道英不禁产生了一阵负罪感 他感受到男孩松开了他的性器 可是男孩接下来的动作又让金道英不自觉的沉溺其中 他看见男孩站了起来 分开笔直修长双腿缓缓的骑到了自己的身上 过热的双手撑在的自己的胸口 前后耸动起来 两人性器的相互摩擦 自己的柱头时不时擦过男孩的后穴 激的男孩一阵颤抖 男孩似乎很享受每一次与金道英在梦里的近距离接触 他跨坐在金道英身上卖力的扭动 昂起脖子发出一声声动情的叹息。  
他情不自禁伸出抓住男孩的腰侧 大力耸动起来 好想插进去 金道英想着 他努力看清男孩沉迷情欲的模样 蜜色的皮肤满是汗水 乳头因为情动已经立了起来 金道英一只手紧紧的抓住男孩的腰侧 一只手去逗弄男孩的乳首 “道英哥哥好过分，东赫这里好痒，哥哥快来摸一摸”男孩带着哭腔撒娇道 男孩抓住金道英的手往右边的乳头带去 “哥哥也摸摸这里吧 摸一摸东赫就能出奶了，想要怀上哥哥的孩子”男孩似乎已经被情欲掌控，俯下身和金道英交换一个湿漉漉的吻 口齿不清的说着令人害羞的胡话 。  
金道英感受到自己又硬了几分 趁男孩不备翻身将男孩压在身下开始大力抽插起来，男孩似乎被吓到发出一声惊呼紧紧抱住了金道英，炙热的呼吸喷洒在金道英的耳边。两人的性器不断摩擦，金道英几次蹭过男孩的穴口时感受到男孩柔韧的双腿紧紧牵住自己的腰向下压“哥哥插进来也没关系，东赫想要怀上哥哥的孩子”男孩不停的在金道英耳边说些令人血脉喷张的情话“嗯……太喜欢道英哥哥了……哥哥怎么样都可以……想一直留在哥哥身边”


End file.
